There are many applications for which precise control over the amount and/or rate at which a fluid is dispensed by a pumping apparatus is necessary. In semiconductor processing, for example, it is important to control the amount and rate at which photochemicals, such as photoresist chemicals, are applied to a semiconductor wafer. The coatings applied to semiconductor wafers during processing typically require a certain flatness and/or even thickness across the surface of the wafer that is measured in angstroms. The rates at which processing chemicals are applied (i.e., dispensed) onto the wafer have to be controlled carefully to ensure that the processing liquid is applied uniformly.
Photochemicals used in the semiconductor industry today are typically very expensive, costing as much as $1000 and up per a liter. Therefore, it is highly desirable to ensure that a minimum but adequate amount of chemical is used and that the chemical is not damaged by the pumping apparatus.
Unfortunately, these desirable qualities can be extremely difficult to achieve in today's pumping systems because of the many interrelated obstacles. For example, due to incoming supply issues, pressure can vary from system to system. Due to fluid dynamics and properties, pressure needs vary from fluid to fluid (e.g., a fluid with higher viscosity requires more pressure). In operation, vibration from various parts of a pumping system (e.g., a stepper motor) may adversely affect the performance of the pumping system, particularly in the dispensing phase. In pumping systems utilizing pneumatic pumps, when the solenoid comes on, it can cause large pressure spikes. In pumping systems utilizing multiple stage pumps, a small glitch in operation can also cause sharp pressure spikes in the liquid. Such pressure spikes and subsequent drops in pressure may be damaging to the fluid (i.e., may change the physical characteristics of the fluid unfavorably). Additionally, pressure spikes can lead to build up fluid pressure that may cause a dispense pump to dispense more fluid than intended or dispense the fluid in a manner that has unfavorable dynamics. Furthermore, because these obstacles are interrelated, sometimes solving one may cause many more problems and/or make the matter worse.
Generally, pumping systems are unable to satisfactorily control pressure variation during a cycle. There is a need for a new pumping system with the ability to provide real time, smooth motion, and extremely precise and repeatable position control over fluid movements and dispense amounts. In particular, there is a need for precise and repeatable position control of a mechanical piston in a pump. Embodiments of the invention can address these needs and more.